The Reincarnated
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada died but as a ghost sent out on a mission to make himself happy to fully pass on and get to reincarnate. But what will he reincarnate into? I MADE A OMAKE CAUSE OF THAT SUCKY ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KHR!**

**Me: *sniffle sniffle cry cry***

**Tsuna: S-Sora-chan what's wrong?**

**Me: I don't want you to die!**

**Tsuna: HIIE! I die?**

**Me: I was dared to write a fic about this! I'm sorry!**

**Tsuna: Well at least I'm alive here. This is just a fic… **

They watched as Tsuna fell to the ground eyes in terror. Tsuna sacrificed himself to save them. They ran to Tsuna's side.

"I'm…sorry…but looks like I can't be with you guys anymore…I'll miss you…" Was all he said before his eyes became lifeless and he went limp.

A month later…

It has been a month since there beloved boss died. Everyone was still upset about it. Reborn walked into the meeting room with his hat covering his eyes to hide the sadness.

"Everyone...Tsuna's body was dug out of his grave and then was burned in his coffin…" Was all that Reborn said before he left the room. The guardians were just wide eyes before they got up to go to the car to go to the cemetery.

When they got to his grave they saw an open coffin. When they ran to it there eyes grew wide, again, because Tsuna's body was gone. All was left was his ashes.

With Tsuna…**(Wait what?)**

Tsuna was floating in darkness… alone…in pain…

"_Tsunayoshi…Do you want to live?" The voice said._

"Yes…I want to see my family again…"

"_Then I will send you to the world of the living…You must make yourself happy again…To be reincarnated."_

There was a bright light and Tsuna was out of then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own KHR!

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ghost-Tsuna was transported to Nanimori.

"Juudiame?" Tsuna heard someone say. Tsuna quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Gokuera and his guardians but Gokuera was the only one looking his way. Tsuna panicked and ran to an ally. His guardians looked at Gokuera.

"Where? Are you seeing things Gokuera?" Yamamoto asked.

"No baseball freak! He is running away from us!" The guardians chased the boy who was running away. When they caught up to him he was looking at a wall in his way.

"Juudaime!?" Gokuera yelled crossing his fingers. Everyone smiled (Hibari and Mukuro smirked) as they saw Tsuna turn around but there eyes filled shock to see a chain from Tsuna's chest and you could somewhat see through Tsuna. Everything about his seemed paler to.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yamamoto…everyone…" Tsuna answered.

"Why…chain…chest…translucent…"

"Yamamoto…I'm dead…I'm chained to the Earth till I can pass on…"


	3. Reborn

**I do not own KHR! Also how do you want Tsuna's reincarted form to look? What gender? Tell me!**

"What? How can you pass on?" Yamamoto asked.

"To make me happy again. To do so I must make you become happy." Tsuna replied.

Tsuna left his guardians and started roaming around Nanimori. He stopped in front of his house and saw Reborn at the window to his room. Tsuna smiled and flew(?) to his window which startled Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna! What are you doing here?" Reborn asked then noticed the chain Tsuna's chest which Tsuna noticed.

"I need to pass on Reborn. This chain attaches me here till I pass on…"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"You're the first person I need to help me pass on."

"I see…"

"So I'm gonna let you do what you miss most! Chase me while shooting me with bullets. Don't worry I'll make my body solid for you even thought I wont be able to hold that form long." When Tsuna said this Reborn smiled and Leon turned into a green pistol. That night was filled with gunshots and 'HIIIE' s.


	4. Ryohei and Hibari

**I do not own KHR. What do you want Tsuna to look like when reincarnated. Im putting him as a boy and I got a person to make him look like Giotto…I'm not sure though.**

Tsuna walked to the school and went to the boxing arena and saw Ryohei punching a punching bag.

"Onii-chan!"

"SAWADA!" Ryohei turned around.

"I was thinking and the only way to make you happy is to have a boxing match. I will solidfy my body for this."

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE AN EXTREME BOXING MATCH!"

Tsuna entered the ring with Ryohei and started punching at eachother. For hours they boxed and then Tsuna finally gave a critical hit to Ryohei's face.

"THAT WAS EXTREME!"

Tsuna smiled and went to the school's roof. There he saw Hibari sleeping.

"Hibari-san. What can I do to make you happy?"

"Leave me alone…"

"Hai!" Tsuna left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to finish this story quickly! So I will cramp it all in one chapter! It will be longer to!**

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

With Yamamoto…

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna walked over to Yamamoto who was practicing baseball. He stopped and smiled at Tsuna.

"Tsuna!"

"I know what will make you happy Yamamoto." Tsuna then pulled out a picture of a shirtless Gokudera and handed it to Yamamoto. Yamamoto blushed and smiled at Tsuna. **(Sorry needed a little yaoi thing in there…)**

"Thank you!" He smiled brightly but Tsuna was already gone.

XD

With Chrome and Mukuro…

"Kufufufu/ Bossu." They said.

"I'm here to make you guys happy." He hands a box full of chocolate to Mukuro who took them and smiled brightly. Tsuna looked at Chrome and smiled.

"Chrome I got you an appointment to get organs and another eye!" Chrome's eye grew wide as tears filled her one eye and she smiled.

"Thank you bossu!" Tsuna then handed her a paper with the appointment time on it.

XD

With Kyoko and Haru…

Tsuna hid as he watched Kyoko and Haru crying at Kyoko's house. He then took out a paper and folded it to a paper plane and threw it to them. Both of the jumped in surprise as Haru opened it and her eyes grew wide and showed it to Kyoko and her eyes grew large.

_Kyoko and Haru,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't stay any longer. But I shall always watch over you. Please don't be sad or I won't be able to pass on. Smile for me._

_I love you guys! Take care of my familia._

_-Tsuna_

They clutched the note and cried tears of happiness and smiled.

XD

With Lambo… (I don't remember if I did him yet…)

Tsuna went to the sleeping Lambo and gave him grape candy and then left.

XD

With Nana…

Nana was crying because her beloved son died.

Tsuna smiled and sent a note to her.

_Mom,_

_I love you so much. Please don't be sad over my death. It was meant to be. But I will always watch over you. Thank you for taking care of me for so long._

_-Tsuna_

XD

With Gokudera…

Tsuna went to Gokudera and smiled.

"Juudaime!"

"Call me Tsuna, Gokudera-kun…my right-hand man…" Tsuna smiled. This was his last stop.

"Ju-Tsuna…"

Tsuna smiled. "Gokudera-kun take care of everyone for me. I will always be with you." With that Tsuna faded.

XD

_Tsunayoshi. You have completed my task. Now you shall reincarnate._

"Thank you…"

XD

Sora. The reincarnation of Tsuna. Age: 14. Gender: male. Sora an elite assassin was given a mission from his boss to assassinate the Vongola familia.

Sora walked the shadows of Namimori looking for the Vongola familia. He found a boy with short black hair practicing baseball. Vongola guardian of the rain, Yamamoto Takashi. Sora smirked and went to Yamamoto quietly. Apparently Yamamoto heard him and he whipped his head around. His eyes widened as he saw a boy around his age with blonde gravity defying hair and large brown eyes. (Making him look like both Giotto and Tsuna.) Crap…

"Tsuna? Is that you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tsuna? Who is he?" Sora asked and then his head filling with images. He clutched his head in pain and went to the ground and fainted.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he picked him up and ran to Tsuna's house.

XD

Sora woke up to the sound of voices.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled. Sora looked confused and sat up.

"Who? My name is Sora! Elite Assassin!" Sora yelled. Oops…blew his cover.

"Dame-Tsuna! Stop joking around!" Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Ow…Reborn…" Sora said as his eyes widened and he looked more confused, if that was even possible.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?" A silver haired rushed to his side.

Sora clutched his head remembering his dream of himself with brown hair laughing with the people that stand before him.

"Dame-Tsuna. Let me explain. You are a reincarnated form of our beloved boss named Tsuna." Reborn said hiding half his face with his hat.

"Eh?" Sora tilted his head as he saw Reborn pulled out a photo that had him and group of people smiling with each other.

"Kufufu… Let me help." Maukuro smirked as he placed his hand on Sora's forehead. Images rushed through his head. Tears formed in Sora's eyes. Mukuro let go.

"Minna…I'm sorry…" Sora/Tsuna said as he took out a pill and ate it. Sora fell to the ground. Not moving. Sora had killed himself because he couldn't hold in all the pain and suffering that was in the Images.

"Tsuna!" They all said.

Fin~

XD

Lol that sucked. I didn't know how to end this story! Or continue it! Oh well read my other stories. They are much better than this. I had to put in my oc's name for Tsuna…sigh.


	6. OMAKE

**Ok the ending to the final chapter was crappy. So I will make an omake to what happens after Sora/Tsuna dies. In heaven…or hell…I don't know cause Sora is a sinner and Tsuna is just awesome… anyways.**

**XD**

Sora was lying in clouds. (Making it heaven) The surroundings were comfortable and warm. He sat up to face a boy looking down at him smiling. They were about the same age and looked alike. The boy had a brown version of Sora's hair.

"Who…?" Sora started but couldn't seem to find his words.

"Sora…I'm Tsuna. Your past self." Tsuna said calmly, surprisingly.

"Eh? So you're him?" Tsuna just nodded.'

"Tsuna-kun are you done?" A blonde man walks over to him smiling.

"Almost Giotto!" Tsuna got up and helped Sora to his feet.

"Vongola Primo?" Sora asked his eyes widening.

"Of course. This is Heaven. Were all dead." Giotto said.

"I thought I was going to Hell…"

"HIIE! Why would you think that!?" You know who that was.

"Well I have done major sins…"

"Ano…I need to ask you something…But I want to see my guardians again. I can't live another life without them. So will you want to merge with me? And be one again? And then God (Or Kami or Buddha… What ever Japanese believe in…) will allow us to live again…"

"Hai!"

There was a light and Sora closed his brown eyes to block the light from making him blind.

XD

Tsuna woke up outside his house. Not much time had passed since Sora died and all his guardians are still in his room. Probably still in shock when Sora's body disappeared. Tsuna grinned and snuck up to his room and opened his door and walked in. Like Tsuna predicted, everyone had there mouth open staring at were Sora was, with tears in there eyes.

"Ano. What are you guys doing?" Tsuna said finally, breaking the silence. They all whipped there heads around and there eyes widened.

"TSUNA/BOSSU/SAWADA/TSUNA-KUN/herbivore…/TSUNAYOSHI-KUN/DAME-TSUNA!" They all yelled.

"I'm back…" Tsuna smiled, tears forming in his eyes. And that was when everyone attacked Tsuna in hugs.

XD

**That was a better ending right? Hehe…**


End file.
